At Long Last
by Bookie1
Summary: A strange girl joins the BladeBreakers. Why does she seem so familiar to Kai? I've fixed it up a bit! Please R&R!
1. Sayuri

"Have you ever had the feeling that something had possessed your Beyblade, messing up its every move? If you have, you are the perfect customer for Madame Lumière! She will cleanse your beyblade of its ghostly followers, and monitor your Beyblade dish for spirit activity! Call now, at 25-GHOST, or 254-4678. Conditions apply." The small black and white TV blared on and on, but the girl on the saggy couch didn't care. Life was pretty bleak at the moment, what with her parents telling her that she was adopted, her friends were taunting and abandoning her because of it, and no one would let her be on their beyblader teams because she had a bitbeast and no one else did.  
  
A phone suddenly rang. The girl didn't have the energy, but got up anyway. "H'lo." She mumbled into the receiver. "Why! Hello!" a bright happy voice blared through the speaker. "Is this Sayuri Hirenshi?" it asked, and she was suddenly lifted out of her bored stupor "Yes, I am Sayuri, but first questions first, who are you?" she asked back, a little fazed "This is Mr. Dickenson, the BBA chairman. I'm wondering if you would like to join a team." Sayuri practically dropped the phone.  
  
"Oh my God, is this for real?" she asked the man on the other end of the line. "Why yes, of course. By joining the team, you would have free accommodations and food, and also the finest of Beyblade competition!" he said brightly, "Wow! So I could just join the team right now and someone would come and pick me up?" "Well no, you have to have parental permission, of course. And I need to know your age." " Well… I'm fourteen, and, is a signature good enough for parental permission?" she asked, and he answered, "Of course! Just fax it to us at 289-5037!" "Ok, thanks! You'll be receiving it very quickly!" Sayuri hung up the phone and ran to her room.  
  
"Weeeeeeeee!" she jumped up on her bed and ran around on it. "Finally! My big break!" her joyous voice reverberated off the walls. She jumped off her bed and ran into the living room, turning off the TV as she ran around the small space. "Yes! Yes! Tomorrow's Saturday! I can get Mom's signature, fax it, and pack, and get picked up on Sunday! Wait… a… second… how did he know my phone number?" her miniature high suddenly stopped short, and she walked into the mildewy washroom to brush her teeth.  
  
"What if… it was only a prank caller… and what's my new team going to be anyway? This is really fishy." She thought, but then she remembered. "Nobody knows my phone number, it's unlisted. I guess he has secret spies somewhere. Wait, that's still a little fishy, but not as fishy as what went down at last year's World Tournament, when Kai defected to the Demolition Boys and stole bitbeasts." She continued getting ready for bed.  
  
When she was done in the washroom, she ran down the brown-carpeted hall to her room. She looked at its familiar cracked neon green walls and her saggy bed covered by the mint green bedspread that her mom got for her at a Wal- Mart sale. She sighed. **Just think! In two days I can leave all this and become a beyblading star! I can't wait!** with that happy thought, she climbed into bed and grabbed a blue and pink beyblade off her bedside table. As she settled off to sleep, she spoke to her bitbeast Sayuri asked her she answered . 


	2. Almost there!

Hello! Bookie here. Sorry for no author note last time, but I was so excited to finish my story that I forgot. N e wayz, there will be no hentai or yoai/yuri in this fic, for obvious reasons. Iluv: thanks for the review! We could all use encouragement once in a while.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sunday morning... Sayuri jumped out of bed, wiggling in excitement. She immediately went to the floor and did a few pushups, her exposed biceps pumping ** Oh My God! They're going to be here in an hour! I can't wait! I can't wait! I wonder who they're going to be? I don't even think I can eat breakfast ** That, and a host of other jumbled thoughts filled her head as she pulled on her customary baggy pair of navy blue hipster cargo pants and red tank top. She posed in front of her cracked mirror to see how she looked and realized that her shock of navy blue hair was in absolute tangles.  
  
"Aarrgh!" she yelled, **Stupid hair! Now mum will have to untangle it! ** She ran down the hall into the small kitchen where her mum was preparing breakfast. "Mummm! Will you brush my hair for me, please?" she asked politely. In return, her mum gave her one of those 'forget it' looks, and Sayuri tried a different tactic. She did big, cute watery puppy eyes at her mum and pleaded in her most babyish voice "Pwetty, pwetty pwease wif chewwies on top?" to add effect, she quivered her lower lip and filled her chestnut eyes with tears. Being a lover of cute things, her mom finished mixing the pancake batter and came over to her. "Fine Sayuri," she sighed, "You know I can't resist those puppy eyes of yours." They both walked into the washroom to untangle her unruly hair with a brush and comb.  
  
Several winces and small cries later, Sayuri's hair was done. She went back to her room to put her shoulder length hair up into a denim kerchief and arrange her pale-blue bangs across her forehead. **At least that's done. Now I just need to make sure that I have everything packed. ** She lifted up a small burgundy suitcase by the door onto her bed and opened it up. Inside, she went through two pairs of cargo pants, two tank tops, three pairs of underwear, pajamas, two pairs of socks, a bag of toiletries, two books, a headlamp (for reading in the dark), a sweater, a bathing suit, sunglasses (Which she took out and put on her dresser), and a beyblade equipment pack. She then walked to the kitchen and barely touched the plate of pancakes, nuts, and eggs that was set before her.  
  
"Sayuri," her mum suddenly said bringing up the terrible truth that the girl had only known for a few months, now, "Even though I'm not your real mother, if you have 'problems', you can always phone me. I love you, honey, you know that." "Yeah, mum." Sayuri mumbled, picking up her almost full plate and taking it to the small kitchen to dump it and rinse it. "I love you too." "Call me any time, it doesn't matter when you call, I'll be here." "Thanks, mum." Sayuri said, giving the teary woman a hug, "I'll phone whenever I can." Still choking back tears, Sayuri walked to the washroom and brushed her teeth. **At least I won't have to tell my team about this. When I told my friends at school, people started teasing me.** Then she went to her room and packed CDs, a Discman, a launcher, a sweater, and some mangas in her trusty blue backpack. To be ready for when the taxi to the airport got there, Sayuri carried her backpack and suitcase to the front door of the apartment and returned to her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. **My Beyblade and sunglasses!** she remembered; and then grabbed the Beyblade from her bedside table and placed it in a white pouch hanging from her neck. Next, picked up the sleek black shades from her dresser and put them on, completing her look.  
  
When she got back to the kitchen, she heard the beckoning honk of the cabbie. She kissed her mum and her dad and said goodbye, quickly grabbing her things and walking out the door to the stairwell. "Bye honey!" her parents waved from the doorway. "We love you!" "I love you guys too!" Sayuri called, already down in the parking lot putting her stuff on the backseat of the taxi. "I'll call tonight from wherever we're going on the plane!" with that, she gave one last wave and stepped in, closing the taxi door. Her parents could see her waving in the back window as the taxi sped out onto the road to the airport and disappeared in the distance.  
  
OK! I'm finally done! I might not be able to get chapters up all the time, but I'll just do it whenever I can. I you have any suggestions or things you think I should change a little, REVIEW! 


	3. Grrrr!

I hate the Beyblade scriptwriters! You ever notice that they always say Kai is like the best blader in the world, and then have him lose all the time? I find that really annoying, don't you? I mean, he's supposed to be the world champion and stuff, and then they make him lose to Tyson, who was still a rookie in that tournament, and then he loses to Johnny, and then he loses to Spencer and loses his bit beast and gets all depressed. Isn't that stupid? N e wayz, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
One hour later, Sayuri was at the airport sitting in gate G and reading a book as she waited for the old man to arrive. She had been there for about 30 minutes, when she noticed a noisy group of 5 familiar-looking boys.  
  
"When's Mr. Dickenson supposed to get here?" a pudgy boy with a shock of navy blue hair crushed under a red baseball cap whined. "Shut up Tyson, he'll get here when he gets here." A cold-looking boy with two-toned blue hair growled. "Yeah Tyson, we've been listening to you whine for like the whole morning." A cheerful boy with blond hair said brightly. "Tyson, Kai and Max are both right. I'm pretty sure that every body else in this gate thinks so, too." A black-haired boy in ancient Chinese costume mentioned, indeed capping the emotions of many of the people in the gate, who were currently staring at the group in frustration. "Fine, I'll shut up!" The boy called Tyson folded his arms and glared at the other 3 boys, ignoring another redhead typing away at a laptop.  
  
"They're weird." Sayuri, "But I can't help thinking that I've seen them somewhere before...Oh Yeah! The Bladebreakers who won the world tournament last year. I wonder... maybe they're my new team!" immediately brightened up by that thought, she continued reading one of her old Saint Tail( mangas.  
  
40 minutes later: Sayuri had just about had enough. That boy from the Bladebreakers was whining and groaning because he was apparently 'sooo' hungry. She now hoped that they maybe weren't her new team. As a last resort, she grabbed her Discman out of her backpack and popped in one of her rock import CDs. It was an English band called matchbox20. Soon, Tyson's whines were swept away by the opening chords of a loud guitar. But suddenly, her batteries went dead, and she realized that she hadn't brought new ones. She sighed and put her Discman away.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Sayuri cracked. She was so disgusted that this kid could just whine and groan along without caring about how other people might be really bothered by it! She got up and took some spiked bracelets out of her backpack and snapped them on her wrists, then cricking her neck walked forcefully over to the group of chairs where everyone was trying to get Tyson to shut up. She went around the back of them, so as to give him a good scare, one that he deserved. Satisfied that she was close enough to the bobbing red cap, she suddenly let out a loud, angry yell.  
  
"Could you please, shut the hell up!!!!!!" she threw her arms up into the air in frustration as the whole group turned in surprise. And stared at her in rapture and took her all in. Her spiked bracelets, muscular biceps, baggy navy blue cargo pants, red tank top with black trim, chestnut eyes, and her two-toned blue hair. Kai's mouth practically dropped open in shock as she crossed her arms, Kai-style, and asked in mild frustration "What? What are you looking at?" Kai suddenly stood up, exposing his almost identical dress to her confused orbs. "Why are you dressed like me?" he asked in disgust, "Are you some kind of rabid fan girl or something?" "No!" she said, eyes blazing in anger, "How would I know that I would be waiting in the exact same gate as the Bladebreakers?" "Well, fan girls have their sources." He said seriously. "Ugh! If you must know, I'm also waiting for Mr. Dickenson. But at least I have enough maturity to keep quiet!" she added coldly, glaring at Tyson.  
  
Suddenly, the aforementioned man appeared, carrying a large tray with 7 packages of fast-food sushi. "I see you've all met!" he said cheerfully, defusing a potentially harmful situation. "Hey, Mr. D!" Tyson yelled, bounding over and grabbing a package of sushi. "Hello Tyson! How are you?" he asked the hungry boy. "I'm goob." He mumbled over a mouthful of food. "Thanks Mr. D!" everyone said, grabbing a package and sitting down, except for, you guessed it, Sayuri and Kai. "Come on, you two, the plane's leaving in an hour, we can't take all day. "Mr. Dickenson, don't you remember that I'm a vegetarian?" "Sorry Mr. Dickenson, I forgot to tell you that I'm a ve.get.ar.ian," the two said in unison, Sayuri slowing at the end, realizing that she and Kai were saying almost the same things. The glared at each other and then she went to pick up her backpack. "I'm just going to the food court." She said, and walked off to the food court in search of a vegetarian fast food restaurant.  
  
Sayuri walked back to the eating boys, carrying a tray with a wheat grass and tofu salad. She sat down next to Tyson with a sigh and immediately stood up again, deciding that his eating habits would gross her out another time. So, she went and sat next to Kai. (Oh my God! He's going to grace her with one of his little heard conversations!)  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?" he suddenly asked. "Well, Mr. Dickenson told me that I was going to become a member of a team, and he gave me these tickets and told me to be here." She answered. "Oh. That's weird." "Yeah, I know. But maybe you guys are my new team." "No. We have enough members already." "How do you know? Maybe you're going to a tournament where you have to have 2 substitutes!" "We don't need a girl for a substitute." Kai growled, "And if you don't shut up Kai, I'll substitute you!" Sayuri growled back.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh sorry, it's kind of rude of me to get in an argument with a member of a world class team without them knowing my name! I'm Sayuri Hirenshi!" she held out her hand for Kai to shake. He chose to ignore it and grunted in response. "Well you're a happy little sack of enthusiasm." She snarled sarcastically, "What's your problem?" "If you ask my 'teammates' you might get more answers about my attitude than if you ask me." "Are you kidding? I don't care! If you're going to be this way, I'll just ignore you!" Sayuri grumped and the two finished their lunches in silence.  
  
Soon, everyone had finished their lunch, and the plane was about to board. "Well everybody, I see that you've all met your new teammate. Introduce yourselves, all of you." Mr. Dickenson chirped, breaking the uneasy silence between everybody. "Hi! I'm Sayuri Hirenshi!" she gave a small wave and then listened to all the other introductions. "I'm Max Mizuhara!" the cheerful blonde shook Sayuri's hand "I'm Ray Kon." The raven-haired boy quietly, and Sayuri got the impression that he was a little shy. "I'm Tyson Tomoda." The dark-haired boy radiated indignance at her previous display. "Sorry about that." Sayuri said, hoping to reconcile. "Oh, it's OK! I get that all the time!" he put his thumb up, and Sayuri smiled. "I-I'm K-Kenny Kitogu. You can call me Chief." The small boy, obviously intimidated by her, hid a bit behind his open laptop. Suddenly, it spoke and Sayuri jumped about a foot into the air. "I'm Dizzi! Finally, Another girl on the team!" "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you Dizzi." Then she swiveled her head around to Kai. "I'm Kai. Kai Hiwatari." He said in a grunt and was interrupted by the cheerful voice of an airplane attendant.  
  
Mwhahahahaha! This chappie is over, and you're gonna have to wait for the next one! Review! Review! Review! 


	4. The Plane Ride

Hi! I'm back! Didn't take me that long, did it? I won't restrain your curiosity any longer, so here's the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Now boarding, rows 1 to 10 in 1st class. Now boarding, rows 1-10 in 1st class." The voice rang out over the waiting crowd. "Well, that's you six." Said Mr. Dickenson. "You'd better get on." "But, Mr. D! You said you'd be with us on this plane ride!" Tyson whined, which he seemed to do a lot. "I know, I know, I did say that Tyson, but something has come up and I need to go to the BBA Headquarters in Russia. I'll see you on TV!" with that, the plump man turned and walked out of the gate waving as he disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Why does he always have to do that?" Tyson whined, again. Sayuri was suddenly overcome with anger about his attitude. She tried to hide it, knowing that slugging Tyson wouldn't be a good impression for the group. She ended up quivering as she picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "Is he like this all the time?" she asked Ray as they all ran to the hall way to the plane. "Usually." He replied with a grin, and at that moment, Sayuri knew that she was doomed.  
  
Two hours later- Sayuri was asleep in her chair, as was Kai. Max and Tyson and Kenny were having a discussion, and Ray was watching the in-flight movie, Billy Elliot. Suddenly the blue-haired girl jolted awake, a bead of sweat on her brow **Ugh! It was that same dream** she thought, **It's so eerie, and it's starting to get really annoying**  
  
********Dream Sequence*********** A small blue haired girl with blue triangles on her cheeks stood next to 2 small boys, one quite similar to the tot. A strange man with long silver hair in a ponytail stood in front of them all, and spoke, his cruel voice echoing over the small group in the cold stone room.  
  
"You were all abandoned by your parents' here at young ages. They obviously did not care for you. I see no reason for you all to be spreading rumours that your parents will be coming back! Student Dairo, Student Karu, and Student Grigory, none of your parents will be coming back to get you, so you might as well give up hope, now!" the man yelled at them, the small children cowered in fear and stared up at him, their small eyes wide.  
  
" Ah, it's easy to tell that you're all in 4th year, you certainly show it!" the man grabbed the small arms of the identical boy and girl, and waved the other small red-haired boy away. "Dairo, Karu, stay, and Student Grigory, you may return to the nursery." As the small and dejected redhead walked out into the hall, the strange man called after him. "And remember, this is your last warning. If I hear of any more inappropriate behaviour, you will be punished!" then he turned to the other children, and their chestnut eyes were filled with fear.  
  
"And as for you two, this is your punishment." He let of their arms, and pulled a cane from behind his back. The little girl in the blue dress, as if used to it, bent over, her little bum (NOT NAKED) poking up into the air. She clutched at her small feet, and the man rained down 5 blows on her backside. Then she quickly ran out of the room, tears filling her small chestnut orbs. The man turned to the small boy in blue jeans and thin blue shirt. He bent over, and soon heard before feeling 5 cracks on his backside. He also ran out of the room, and found the small girl standing in the hall sobbing.  
  
"Shhhh, Karu!" he whispered, "He'll hear you." "But, why does he always do this? It hurts us so much, and he hits me, too." "Karu, it'll all be OK one day, when we both have strong bit beasts, and we can beat him!" "Yeah! Then he'll be sorry!" the two four year olds, sufficiently cheered, walked down the hall, and disappeared into a bright white light.  
  
Then, it was outside, and there were ten children who all looked to be about 6 years old. They all wore nondescript green sweaters and brown trousers, and stood around a beyblade dish, watching a battle between two blue haired children, a boy and a girl. "Go Dairo!" "Go Karu!" but then a tall man wearing a veil-thing walked in their midst.  
  
"I will not accept this derogatory behaviour! You are all supposed to be watching the battle and learning from it! Or have you forgotten your training? Don't you remember that beyblade is not a game; it's a sport to excel in and win at! And emotions are weakness! You are never supposed to show joy, fear, anger, hurt, pain, and sadness, you must all be calm, or you'll get a whipping! Now watch the battle and pay attention!"  
  
The formerly cheerful and smiling children rapidly set their mouths in thin lines and stared at the dish, watching the two duke it out and eventually, neither of them won. The two beyblades just suddenly stopped and fell apart at the same time.  
  
*********End Dream Sequence*********  
  
Sayuri was unexpectedly very sad, and felt like crying for some dumb reason. Lately, she'd been having all sorts of weird dreams like that one, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was something from her past, or just a weird figment of her imagination. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. She settled off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
20 minutes later. Tyson wanted to ask Sayuri a question. Being the ignorant person that he is, he didn't notice that she was asleep. So he walked up to the shoulder of the blue haired girl, and tapped it. What he received was very painful, and very unexpected. A fist suddenly appeared out of nowhere and struck him in the jaw.  
  
"GAH!! Ow! That hurt!" he whined, massaging his sore jawbone. "Sayuri, why did you- Oh, you're asleep." He noticed for the first time that her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and relaxed. **Gad, I'm sure a dummy. I should've noticed** he walked back to his seat, earning several stares. "What?" he grumbled, and returned to his conversation with Kenny and Max.  
  
"So did she tell you the name of her bit beast?" Max asked excitedly. "No," Tyson said mournfully. "She was asleep. But she gave me this." He pointed to a growing bruise on the side of his jaw. "Ah, reflex. Painful, right?" Kenny asked, "Yes. OW!" Tyson cried out, touching his bruise with a hand. "Huh?" Kai started out of a deep sleep. "What's going on?" "Oh, Sayuri just slugged me in her sleep." Tyson mumbled. "What an idiot! I'm going back to sleep." He scoffed and leaned back into his seat.  
  
Half an hour later- Sayuri woke up, this time for normal reasons. She was hungry. Up at the kitchen end of the plane, she could see servers loading small trays on carts. Her stomach grumbled, and she reddened a little, getting looks from other passengers.  
  
Finally, the stewardess came down the aisle. "Hello Miss. What would you like? We have carp sushi, liver rolls, tongue buns, tripe noodles, tofu rolls, and buns." "Um, I'll have a bun and a tofu roll." Sayuri said, suddenly not feeling very hungry. "Here you go!" the woman said, and handed her two vacuum wrapped packages and some chopsticks wrapped in a napkin.  
  
"Yum." She mumbled sarcastically. "What are they thinking, serving all this animal cruelty on an airplane! Humph." She then took one bite of her roll and abruptly felt extremely ill. She heard feral screams in her head and dark red splotches crowded her vision. Half fainting, she ran to the nearest women's washroom and was violently sick in the toilet. She stood up and wiped her face with a hand. "Not again! That definitely wasn't tofu! They must've mixed some animal fat with pork to make it look like tofu! Disgusting!" she left the washroom and returned to her seat, only eating her bun instead.  
  
2 hours later- The plane was preparing for landing. "We are about to land in Vancouver British Columbia. The outside temperature is 23 degrees Celsius. Please put on your seatbelts." The speakers boomed out and soon everyone had that strange sinking feeling. The plane spent awhile taxiing on the runway, but soon pulled into a gateway. Then the stewardesses began herding people off the plane. "Bladebreakers, this way!" a strange woman called out. "I have someone to join you." She moved a little, and a girl with dark reddish-brown hair wearing a blue shirt and white capris suddenly jumped out from behind her.  
  
"Ty-kun! Chief-kun! Konnichiwa!" she suddenly ran down the aisle of the plane towards the 2 boys in question, and Sayuri practically fell over in shock. "Ro-chan?"......................  
  
Wow! I'm finally done chappie 4! Who do you think the 2 little kids are? Why is Sayuri having this dream? Why am I asking all these annoying questions? Bye peoples, and remember, review review review! P.S By the way, that man and those kids were using the middle names of those three children, not the first names.(Just to make it a little more confusing!) 


	5. An Old Friend

Hey peoplez! I'm ba-ack! *Laughs maniacally* Here are my thank youz:  
  
Makogurl48: Thanx for the review! I can't believe that someone other than LadyBlade reviewed me! ;_; -Cries happily  
  
Lady Blade: Thank for being such a regular reviewer of my fic! I'll find something to reward you, but meanwhile, just read and review, and I'll be happy ^_^  
  
Redskyez: Sorry, but she won(t be paired with a BladeBreaker. ;_; I know, I know, it's sad, but then my plot wouldn't work. I promise, the next fic I do, I'll have a nice girl paired with a BladeBreaker (not a Mary sue) But Sayuri *is* paired with a BladeBreaker, in a way! (hint, hint)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Say-chan!" the new girl suddenly veered away from Tyson and Kenny, and gave Sayuri a big hug. "I missed you so much Say-chan! I didn't think I'd ever see you again! And now, you're on the BladeBreakers! Wow!" the smaller girl jumped up and down. At that moment, if you had been looking at Tyson (luckily no one was ^_^) You would have seen the dreamiest look on his face, as if he was in love with somebody.  
  
Suddenly, Tyson spoke. "Hiromi, you never told me about Sayuri!" on his face was one of the funniest expressions Sayuri had ever seen. His eye was twitching, and there was a big vein popping on his forehead. "I thought I was your best friend!" he looked at Hiromi and seemed as though he was deeply hurt by her hugging Sayuri instead of him. Hiromi gave him a quizzical look, and seemed to be thinking about something. Then, she smiled. "Oh, Ty-kun, the same as always." She hopped over to the boy and gave him a big hug too.  
  
"Well, I guess I'd better explain." She began. "Yeah, you should!" Tyson glared at her, a strange thing for the usually nice beyblader. (A/N: Though he is a hothead -) Hiromi looked at him with a worried. "What's wrong, Ty-kun?" she asked and suddenly the boy's cheeks reddened. He looked at the floor, "Oh, um it's nothing. Sorry?" he looked up, his blush gone, and grinned sheepishly. "That's more like it!" Hiromi gave him a small peck on the cheek, and his face suddenly reminded Sayuri of a lobster. She knew where this was going. "Um, you know what Tyson? You're the baggage carrier today!" she winked at him and shoved the whole group except for Tyson off of the plane, leaving him alone in his embarrassing state.  
  
"What was that for?" Kai asked her in an annoyed tone, "You are starting to leave the impression that you're some kind of wacko." He added with a cold smirk. And that earned him a huge slap on the cheek. "Shut up, Mr. Sourpants! I hear you're not so hot yourself!" she glared at him, and he just stood there, trying not to show emotion from her slap. "Humph! So you're not sociable, either. I guess I have a lot to learn about this team." She turned her back, and a minute later, Tyson appeared, staggering under the load of everyone's backpacks. The group grabbed their backpacks off of his back before he collapsed, panting on the floor.  
  
Then Hiromi grabbed Sayuri. "Come on Say-chan! This airport is just the coolest! That lady let me tour around it when I was waiting for the plane to arrive. Just wait'll you see.........." the energetic 13-year-old pulled her older friend down the hall, into the crowds, and out of sight.  
  
"Well, at least the wacko crew is gone," Kai deadpanned, "Oh, wait they left one behind!" he looked down at the exhausted Tyson as if in surprise. "Kai!' he whined, "That's Hiromi you're talking about!" "And.....................What is her importance in this matter?" Kai looked down at the poor, lovesick boy on the floor.  
  
"Um, Um, maybe it's because she's my friend!" the boy said desperately. Tyson was in a trap, and he knew it. Kai could pretty much figure out anyone's emotions, if he watched them close enough. And Kai knew, Tyson could understand that much. He could see that determined look in Kai's eyes, and it was going to be replaced with a look of triumph pretty soon, if he couldn't figure out something to stump him.  
  
"Hey! Kai! Do you remember that time in the hotel when you were trying to-" he began energetically, "Shut up Tyson!" the older boy growled, and then Tyson knew that Kai wouldn't get the confession out of him right now, because he knew an embarrassing secret that Kai would probably do anything to stop the telling of. Tyson smirked at Kai's desperate face "He he he." He muttered "But I'll get you next time Tyson, see if I don't."  
  
I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one day, if my Internet starts working again. *Glares at modem* Well; now things are heating up! What do you think of my romance? And also, I'd like to let everybody know that I have never ever seen BeyBlade 2002, so I'm kind of just making up Hiromi's personality and such. But, I imagine she's a cheerful person, (in the pictures I've seen of her) so at least I've got that right! Review review review! 


	6. Reassuring

Hello! It's me again, and I just like to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed me so far. It's really nice to know that people like your fic! N e wayz:  
  
NoBoDy (or however you capitalized those letters): I'm sorry that my story does not seem very *full* to you, but I have school, and homework, so I don't have all that much time to write chapters. Just be patient, and my story will improve! _  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Sayuri, why didn't you phone me after you moved away? I missed you so much!" Hiromi and Sayuri were sitting down and eating DQ ice cream in the airport food court.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't really being your friend because I wanted to. I was just attaching myself to the person who was friendliest, and that was you. I didn't want to be the weird punk girl who has no friends, and it didn't help that I knew the move was temporary. But, we had such good times together, so I felt bad about using you and stopped doing that. But when I moved away, I really did miss you. Except then, I felt bad for just using you at first so I didn't want to phone you or keep contact." Sayuri glanced at the skinny, hyper teen, and saw a small tear going down her cheek.  
  
Urging for a quick fix, Sayuri thought of something to say, "Oh no, now don't start the waterworks again Ro, you know it's bad for your complexion!" Sayuri suddenly laughed it out, just like she would have done a year ago at her old house in the living room, watching sappy animes with Hiromi. A smile of recognition dawned on the small, sad face. "I knew you were always my friend Sayuri!" Hiromi beamed, and Sayuri beamed also, they were now assured that they were still good friends. But little did they know what was going to happen in the next few weeks.  
  
And the winner for the shortest chapter of the year is...........................Bookie's Beyblade Fanfic: At Long Last: Chapter 6 I know, I know this chappie was short, but what can I say, I'm really busy, and it just sounded better short! ^_^ See yaz! 


	7. Evil Kai and Lunchtime

Two chapters and author comments in one in the chapter! In annoying announcer voice: Hello everyone! I've updated, and it's time to be amazed with my new plot teasers and good grammar! On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A few hours later, they arrived at the hotel, a large Sheraton with a pool and tennis courts. Kai had signed them into a large 3-room suite, and now everyone was running up a closed in flight of stairs to the hallway where their suite was located.  
"Hiromi and I have dibs on the room with the TV!" Sayuri yelled, and they ran to the door, and Sayuri opened it, angry at what she saw.  
  
Instead of the spacious living room with an adjoining hallway and other rooms that Sayuri had imagined, there was instead a small, cosy living room with a television, and one door, that supposedly led to another room. The girl stopped short. "Where is everyone supposed to sleep?!" she asked no one in particular.  
  
"Shit! They shortchanged us again!" Kai fumed, "Oh well, we'll manage, I hope." He glowered at the 2 girls in front of him. "Oh, the poor widdle baby's not afwaid of the pwetty little giwls, is he?" Sayuri asked in sarcastic concern. "No I'm not afraid of you, I'm afraid of all the shampoo and junk that you'll clog up the bathroom with." He sneered, and Sayuri decided something.  
  
"Well, actually, I'm going to sleep on the couch. I wouldn't sleep in the same room with you if my life depended on it!" "Oh, that's too bad. I heard that this place has 250-thread count sheets. I would have slept on the couch! Oh well, I guess you'll be stuck with the brown blanket in the closet." The boy opened the closet, and up on the shelf above the coat hangers was the brown blanket he had predicted, and a few extra pillows. She glared at him furiously and he just smirked, knowing that he had defeated her in this battle.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone was staring at them with a mixture of confusion and amusement. "Why do they seem to hate each other so much?" They all wondered. But right now, they needed to be focused on the task at hand. A quick scout of the other room revealed 3 beds, but they had 8 people! Eventually, after much grunting and fuming on Kai's part, he got one bed to himself. Ray and Max would sleep on one bed, and Tyson and Chief would sleep on another. (A/N: They're going to sleep on the opposite sides of the bed, in sleeping bags! No bad ideas, people!). "But what about Hiromi?" Tyson asked. They all looked at her, and Kai grabbed her arm.  
  
"Hello! I'm a part of this group too!" she yelled, as Kai dragged her and her things out of the room and into the living room. "You're sleeping out here, wench, and that's final!" he dumped her down and walked into the other room to unpack. "Humph!" the girl sat obstinately on the floor, and looked at Sayuri who just offered a rye smile and a "Welcome to the club, kid." The teen laughed a bitter laugh and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "I've been left out before you know. You're like, the only person who has ever really been nice to me. Except.................... But it was so long ago, I wonder what he's doing now............." The blue-haired teen drifted off into a strange trance, and her eyes slipped out of focus.  
  
It had been 10 minutes. Ten long minutes for Hiromi, because no one was paying attention to her. The boys, because they were making lunch, and Sayuri, because she was in her strange trance type thing. "Say-chan!" she whined, "What are you doing? The boys are making ham mac and cheese for lunch. Don't you want any?" Suddenly the girl's eyes started coming into focus as if she was some blind person traveling out of a dark tunnel. The girl blinked.  
  
"What! They're making ham mac and cheese for lunch? But we don't have any food! How can they do that?" Sayuri asked in confusion. "That's the problem!" Hiromi said with a smile. Then they both heard a huge thud. "What was that?" Sayuri jumped up and into the kitchen and found Tyson in a faint on the floor. "What's wrong with him?" she gave the boys a quizzical look.  
  
"Oh, he just gets like this when there's no food for lunch." Ray said, as if it was a normal occurrence. "Oh? Is there anything I can do to help you guys make lunch, then?" she asked. "How about you go buy groceries, and make lunch for us?" Kai suggested with an evil glint in his eye. "Oh, no I really don't think............" Kai shoved some money in her pocket and shoved her out the door. "THAT WOULD BE NECESSARY!" she finished, out of everyone's hearing. "Yeesh, that stupid b*****d! What did I ever do to him?" She growled and grumbled down the stairs and outside to find a market.  
  
Later, she staggered to the hotel with the groceries, and walked up three agonizing floors with the many heavy bags.  
  
"I'm Ba-ack!" she announced as she arrived to a seemingly empty room "And Kai, since /i making lunch, there're going to have to be some compromises!!! And Tyson's definitely not going to like them!" She took out a bit each of the corn, carrots, broccoli, and bok choy and diced them into a large frying pan. Then she took some tofu and sliced it in as well. She heated up the stove and put away the other groceries. As she poured in a few tablespoons of teriyaki sauce and began to mix the combination, she thought **Tyson is /i not going to like this**  
  
Yes! I've finally finished! Sorry for the long wait guys, but I was really busy, and well, this is all I can say: TEACHERS ARE EVIL, I TELL YOU! EEEVIL!!!! DIE HOMEWORK! DIE!  
  
Heyz people! I'm back again! *Several people in the distance start muttering* Hey! I'm not that annoying, am I? N e wayz, sorry about last time, stupid ff.net wouldn't take my italics tags, and my spacing didn't work! I guess it doesn't like Microsoft Word. *pout* Here are my reviewers for last chappie:  
  
LadyBlade: Thank you sooo sooo much for reviewing almost every single chapter! It's so nice to know that someone likes your fic! ^_^  
  
Cerridwen: Wow! You actually read /i fic! I love your fanfics To Meet Again and BLADED! You're such a good writer! And as for the answer to your question, you'll see........ *grins evilly*  
  
Starwolf: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot! You've got a great story going, too!  
  
Nobody: Thanks for reviewing, I guess. ^_^ And keep reviewing, too!  
  
Queen of the Dead: Thankyou for reviewing! I appreciate it! ^_^  
  
jessZdragon: Thanks for the compliment!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled in agony as he glimpsed the browned tofu and vegetables. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT PORK?" he asked. "It's not pork, it's tofu, silly!" Sayuri giggled and put the dish down on the dining table, where the BladeBreakers were waiting for lunch. "And now, my world famous, tofu and broccoli stir fry!" She was greeted with a mixture of amazement and disturbed looks. She was surprised and felt a bit embarrassed, because no one looked like they'd eaten tofu before, from the looks they were giving her. "Thank Kai, not me!" she cried suddenly, and sat down with a blush on her face. Taking a few ladlefuls, she began to eat.  
  
"Mmmmmm-mmmmmmm, this is sooo good. I think I've outdone myself......" she pigged out on the delicious meal on her plate. Everyone sweat-dropped. She looked up, almost done, and saw everyone staring at her, their plates still empty (except Kai's, of course, he's a vegetarian too). "Geez! Do I have to serve everyone, too? I'm telling you, Kai, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about becoming the official cook! These lazy bosses are just sitting here letting the food get cold, a waste of money, I say!" she winked at the boy, who was suddenly beset by glares and growls from everyone. "Yes, everyone, Sayuri is the cook." He said in an exasperated tone, "The official cook." Sayuri gave everyone a few ladlefuls of the stir- fry. "Do we have to eat it?" Tyson whined. Sayuri bristled. "I'm the chef, I cook the food, and you're all eating what I cook! Unless you want to starve, that is." She glared at them all, and Kenny hid under the table. "Fine, fine, I'll eat it." Tyson obliged, and then pigged out on the tofu and vegetables placed on his plate. He was disgusting. "EEEEEEEWWWW! TYYYYSON!" Sayuri hid her face in her hands. "I've created a monster........" she moaned.  
  
Well finally, I've finished this chapter! It's a miracle I've lasted this long! Don't worry, I'm not going to stop this fic, because I really disapprove of authors starting a fic and then stopping it cuz they didn't get enough reviews or something. You're supposed to be doing the fic for your enjoyment, not the readers!............... Well, kind of the readers enjoyment, I guess, and.........It /b nice to get reviews! I'll go off and think this over............. 'Fore I forget, read my bio in my user lookup. I changed it! L8r Dayz! Bookie 


End file.
